Games of chance are becoming increasingly a part of industry and commerce. Such games of chance include specialty tickets of the paper type which have first and second sections, a first section of which identifies the ticket and a second section which contains a hidden combination of indicia representing winning and non-winning combinations. In one such type of ticket, the portion containing the concealed indicia comprises a plurality of folded panels on the inside of which is printed the combination of indicia. Once the panels are folded, a strip of thin colored paper is wrapped over the outside of the folded panels and the ends of the paper are glued together to hold the panels in the folded condition. The colored paper also serves to prevent the concealed indicia from becoming visible upon "candling" with a high power light source. When the purchaser desires to open the ticket he simply tears the thin paper wrapping and opens the folds.
In another type of specialty ticket, one or more combinations of indicia may be placed on a first card with a second card placed over and covering the surface of the first card. The two cards are attached in some manner such as by glue placed around the edges. Over each combination of indicia is a rectangular cover section in the second card that has perforated edges around at least three sides thereof which can be torn loose and the rectangular cover section lifted to view the indicia thereunder.
Because these specialty tickets are becoming so numerous, it is important that they be made as economical as possible and as simply as possible and still ensure that the concealed indicia cannot be seen through the paper without the ticket being opened. In the prior art specialty tickets, it is expensive and time consuming to either place a colored paper band around the folded portion of the ticket and glue the ends thereof or to place a top card over the indicia printed on a bottom card and place perforations in the top card to form an area superimposed on and surrounding the indicia on the bottom card so that the perforated area of the top card can be torn loose to expose the concealed indicia.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages of the prior art by providing a specialty ticket that has a first panel with identifying indicia and a second panel formed with folded sections that conceal winning or non-winning combinations of indicia. The sections are securely held by perforations extending along and through the side edges of only the folded sections forming the second panel. These perforations hold the folded sections securely together yet allow them to be easily separated so that the combination of indicia concealed on the inside of these sections may be exposed. The folded sections also have an opaque color on at least one side of one or more of them to prevent the concealed indicia from being viewed through the folded sections.
In addition, if desired, or if required by legal conditions established by any particular governmental entity, a glue dot may be placed between the first panel and at least the folded section of the second panel abutting the first panel to assist in preventing unintended separation of the folded sections.
Further, if desired, an adhesive type of glue may be used on the edges of the folded sections which allow them to be stuck together but which does not form a permanent bond and which will allow the foldable sections to be pulled apart and cause the panels to be rather similar to "self removal notes".
Further, if desired, one or more glue dots may be placed along the side edges of the folded sections to hold them securely in place.
A method is disclosed in which the elongated tickets in the unfolded state are first imprinted by well known means with the desired indicia. At the printing station, the opaque colors are added to prevent the concealed indicia from being revealed with a powerful light when then the ticket is in its folded state. The printed ticket is then conveyed to a device well-known in the art for placing a glue spot in the proper location or locations thereon as well as imprinting fold or score lines in the proper locations upon the ticket. The ticket is then transported to the next station where a machine well known in the art folds the ticket in proper sequence about the fold or score lines with the folded portions extending over the glue spot or spots. Finally, if desired, the folded ticket is perforated along the side edges of the folded portion by a perforating machine well known in the art to provide a crimping of the edges and cause them to adhere tightly together.